


The Spark

by Crims0n3y35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n3y35/pseuds/Crims0n3y35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally lets the spark take over his body, giving him the power to save his one true love.</p><p>Or where Stiles drowns and the spark stays alive by becoming a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

Stiles was running from the Gryphon attacking the town tonight. His lungs filled with air, and his mouth exhaling the carbon monoxide. Stiles kept running, his legs were tired, but he knew he would die if he didn't keep moving. So he ran, faster. 

Stiles could see a cliff up ahead, could hear the roar of the water, so he jumped. The Gryphon dove for his just as he landed in the water with a big splash. Stiles is pretty sure the Gryphon flew away, so he tries to get up above the surface of the water. Except Stiles is too deep. 

Stiles has no oxygen source, his lungs burning from the need of air. One of the most simplest of Needs. Stiles can feel the cold water surrounding him. Can feel the pain in his chest, instead of baring it, he lets it all go. He sucks in a breath of water, and with the air fleeting from his lungs, The water filling the capacity of his lungs. Stiles can feel his heart starting to beat slower, as he slips into darkness. 

Something sparks in Stiles, that one thing he was born with to make him different. The Spark. Stiles can feel the spark, trying to live on. Stiles read about it on the internet, the spark will do anything to stay alive, will try anything. And just before the darkness overtakes Stiles, the spark flares into a flame. Stiles can feel the spark, filling his body in warmth. 

Stiles comes roaring out of the lake, flames under his foot, just feet off of the water. Stiles clothes have incinerated, some of his hairs on his legs are burned. Stiles can almost feel the Darkness from the nematon burns away from his body. Stiles spots the Gryphon, about to strike Derek down, when a rage fills his body, burning his insides, fuling the spark, now a raging flame. Stiles closes his eyes and believes the Gryphon will shrink to the size of a peanut, and when he opens his eyes, Derek is stepping on a small feathered creature. 

Derek looks up at Stiles and smiles at him, just as Stiles falls back into the water.


End file.
